Steven Rogers (Holcomb series)
Steven "Steve" Rogers is a former Marine who was administered with the F.L.A.G. after receiving potentially fatal injuries in an accident, after which he became known as Captain America. Biography ''Captain America Steve' father was a 1940s government agent. The very patriotic attitude of Steve's father earned him the nickname "Captain America", and his father is spoken of as having been murdered. Steve, a former Marine now making what little living he makes as an artist, was inspired by this story to sketch a super-hero. After receiving potentially fatal injuries in an accident, he was administered an experimental chemical called the FLAG - Full Latent Ability Gain-formula (at one point referred to as a "super-steroid") which not only saves his life but also enhances his body with heightened strength and reflexes. These new abilities lead Dr. Simon Mills, the research biochemist and intelligence official who had told Steve about his father, to recruit him and give Steve a costume based on his drawing. As Captain America, he also makes significant use of a specialized reconstruction of the van he has been driving, out the rear of which can be launched a modified motorcycle. Its functions include a rocket thrust for a fast start out of the van, a jet boost for increased speed, a setting to allow the bike to be ridden with less noise for stealthier movement and a hang glider structure which can allow the bike to glide to the ground with some forward momentum, although it must be jettisoned upon landing. The bike has a round windshield, described as being made of "Jet-Age plastics", with concentric circles that alternate between red and transparent around a centered star, blue in color. He is able to detach this, and he uses it as his shield when he goes on foot. At the end of the first movie, Steve briefly appears in a redesigned costume - more accurately a uniform - that bears a stronger resemblance to the uniform Captain America is seen wearing in the comics, and he wears this uniform in the sequel. Captain America II: Death Too Soon Steve is first shown sketching a portrait of a Mrs. Shaw, who complains to him about a gang of muggers who have been stealing the proceeds from cashed Social Security checks; she denies having cashed hers. He bids her do this in order to set a trap for the muggers, and springs the trap as Captain America. In the meantime, a free-lance revolutionary terrorist calling himself General Miguel, planning to fight an unspecified war, kidnaps a Professor Ian Ilson and forces him to resume his research in manipulative gerontology. Ilson has managed to formulate both a chemical that accelerates aging and the antidote to the same chemical, and Miguel, posing as the warden of a prison in Oregon near Portland, plans to use the chemicals in question to hold Portland hostage for a multi-million-dollar ransom. Ultimately Captain America and General Miguel directly clash face-to-face, and when Miguel throws a glass bottle of the aging accelerant into the air, hoping it will shatter against Captain America's body, Captain America throws his shield into the air, where it shatters the bottle in such a manner that the aging accelerant splashes Miguel instead, aging him literally to death in less than a minute. Character traits ''To be added Relationships Friends and Allies *Wendy Day *Simon Mills Enemies *Miguel Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (2 films) **''Captain America'' (First appearance) - Reb Brown **''Captain America II: Death Too Soon'' - Reb Brown Behind the scenes *This version of Steve Rogers was actually born in California, in the late 1950s to early 1960s. His father was supposedly the original Captain America, though it is unknown if he actually wore the uniform and carried the shield, like his son. Trivia To be added Gallery reb-brown-captain-america.jpg|Reb Brown as Steve Rogers 1979_cap_01.jpg|Captain America on his motorcycle captainamerica1979.jpg|Captain America with his shield a319b9d39b15215332e55e6eae773501.jpg|Captain America in his second costume See Also *Captain America Category:Captain America (1979) characters Category:Artists Category:Marines Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills